


Litterae a Minerva scriptae.

by Graou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Latin
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graou/pseuds/Graou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litterae lingua latina post Album mortuum scriptae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litterae a Minerva scriptae.

**Author's Note:**

> I have found myself lately distractingly scribbling Latin words that have gone their own way and feel like they will stay in the Harry Potter fandom for quite some time.
> 
> I am wonderfully happy to have found an archive where Latin fics exist, however few of them, and it has encouraged me to see this as more than just a few words thrown on a paper on a boring afternoon.
> 
> I definitely need a beta. Contact me if you think you are this beta. I would be happy to reciprocate. I would be happy to do anything, actually, that could go toward the direction of promoting a "commmunity spirit" amongst Latin-writers.

Minerva cuicumque S.P.D.

Harrius Potter puer erat modestus, qui saepior in mente habebat, quantum jam non sciebat, aut qualis inexpers mundi novi erat, in quo nuper apprenderat se postum habere, quam quod jam famosus erat. Ex quo mundo maximus locus adhuc ei schola nostra Hogvartensia fuit qui saepissime pueris secundum, adulescentiam faventem domum praebet, ubi quisquis sese exploret recipiatque. Harrius tamen inter pueros Scholam frequentes mihi, certe nobis omnibus novum fuit, non tantum, ut puto, quia eum quasi nuper natum jam videram, modo quo alii enim multi societate nostrae jam sic cognoveram, aut quia filium erat mortuorum, qui mihi carissimi fuerant, quamquam hic non ignorare potui, sed etiam propter abnormitatem ipsam suam, heroicosque eventos infantiae, nec non prophetiam illam. 

Non videre quasi non potui quanto amore Albus eum considerabat, ultra rationem, si mihi licet id putare. Cujus invidia quasi non me tetigit quod ultra aetatem jam perveneram de Albi affectione incertitudinis. Illum autem tantum amabam, et confidere debeo quod illi cara fui, quasi filiam certe, quamquam longe nondum juvenis. Igitur illi etiam successor fui. Tanum personas Albus semper amavit quantum homines. Sed indistincte sciebam Harrium quoque personam esse ludi universali quod Albo orbs Terrae historiaque mundi erant. Quod immo causa potentia erat cur Harrius sane dissimilem aliis discipulis latebat.

Scire nolo neque recte possum quo tempore hic mihi apparuit. Sane in mente habebam eum alienum esse, eum personam illustrem simul ac puer esse, ultra leges, ex quo momento primi anni jam exceptionem feci, in quo eum secutorem turmae Quidditch institi, juniorem quam ut aetate nostra possibile sit, juniorem quam in centum annis quidam. Sed in isto primo momento ipse ignorabam quae ratio actionibus meis subveniebat. At annum post unum Harrii praesentis in Scholae inveni eum nobis omnibus et forte inde etiam mundi cursui maxime momenti esse. Cujus sane primum culpam senti, quod putavi nos eum talem instituere ut qualis nobis auferat quid caruissemus. Quae paulum post tempus cognovi inanum esse: simpliciter sic erat, essentialiter immo vero sineque dubio esse debebat. Tunc ejus miserata sum. Tandem mihi quotidianum factum est et oblita sum is mirum esse aut etiam mundum aliter putari posse.

Quae cum ita sint non ignorare potui adventum Harrii in Scholam Hogvartensem terminum constituere annorum pacis. Nec ignorare potui bellum resurgiturum. Nec periculum ignorare potui mortium novorum, generationis ex vita decedentis, et satis sciebam Album inter eos decedere posse. Itaque bene vidi viam talem ante nos patere atque ad Albi successionem, id est ad mortem suum ducere. Quod odi, vel odissem nisi mihi ipse vetuissem de rebus istis dijudicare.

Album vita quasi tota novi, quem cum semper sciebam hominem esse, tum caeca mente nolui mortalem considerare. Ille enim id plus etiam temperabat in quo sese quasi juvenis servabat motui vitae vigoreque actuum.

Hodie patris memini mei germani qui mihi eventum acceptandum dixisset – facile dictu! Difficillime hodie auditu. Num quidem orbis terrae cursus sine Dumbledore etiam aliquid significat? Num vita mea sine Albo significationem servat?

Hodie me luctui insistere deberem ac intus luctum colo, ne luctus me incidat.

Tantus est in me clamor ut paene scribere possum.


End file.
